Shark Sense
by L.D.Edwards
Summary: Join Delaney and her brother Kevin as they found out that the mysterious heroes are sharks and Delaney has to use her ocean powers in order to help them.
1. A Nice Day

I was doing a story with my brother and this story has to do with thefts from three restaurants and the thieves were creatures from the deep.

Then we got chased by some horrible sea creatures and then Kevin said, "This is great sis. We must be onto something really hot if they're going to kill us." I said, "I don't think so. They could kill me because I have the power to become a mermaid." Kevin thought it was a bad idea. He knew I became a mermaid when I am in a river or lake or the ocean. I used my mermaid transformation only in the ocean or a bay. Then we ran as fast as we can until we reached a dead end. It is a nice day and then I used my powers to make a bright light.

Using my golden necklace I made a huge bright light and boy were those creatures shocked that they ran away. After that my brother said, "Well it is a nice day for a swim for me." I said that's good and then we left for home. Far from the city and behind the buildings someone was watching us. I didn't know that because the far part of the city was so dark that we couldn't see.

While we were home I had two chicken sandwiches for my lunch that I got from a machine that my friend Brad invented. What would I do without him? This was something that I would hope that we can do every day.


	2. There's Trouble Going On

I wasn't sure what had happened after the incident and my guess is that no one ever told me what is going to happen to me, but I will know what will soon. Then one night I noticed that something strange is going on and I can tell that it's a bunch of thugs and my guess that they want to harm me! Kevin ran and then I distracted them by throwing some nachos in their face while I said, "Here have some nachos!" Then I took off. I ran and ran as fast as I can. When I stopped to catch my breath I said, "This is so crazy! I must be onto something really scary if they're trying to do away with me." Then I kept on running. Then I bumped my face into a wall and I know what is going to happen to me.


	3. Some New Friends

This is not good for me because Kevin is nowhere to be found and then I think he is hiding somewhere and I ran as fast as I can to find him. Then Kevin saw me and we both ran for our lives and then we tripped. Kevin was hurt pretty bad and I had to find help and fast. I thought we were done for when I saw a bright light and then we had to cover our eyes out and it was the crazy thing I had ever seen in my life. I think it came from someone's motorcycle. And I was right. I got up and I helped Kevin up and then I said, "I think it was some terrible hero movie that I thought I saw." But it was not a terrible hero movie, it was something that I thought that should swim underwater. Then Kevin yelled, "Sharks! Delaney don't let them eat me!" I have to do something to help my brother. Then I tried to use my sword and then I had a funny feeling inside of me. I tried my best to be brave. Then I said, "Do not eat us. We are not food to you. The people of the earth are not your enemies." I was trying to protect my brother from being shark food. I gave them a little growl. That was when I got my eyes open wide. One of the sharks just spoke. A great white shark said that they don't eat humans, but only burgers. I got confused. I still think they might hurt us and then in case I still got my sword out. Then a man with sunglasses came to us and said they're the good guys. I got confused at what he is talking about.

I asked, "So they're not the bad guys or something like that?" The man said no. Then he said that his name is Bends. He then introduced us to the sharks who are Ripster, Jab, Streex, and Big Slammu. Then I felt like my heart was pounding and then I got curious. I asked Bends, "So the sharks have different names?" Then I saw a young woman and she nodded her head. Then Rispster said that they have to get back to their lair and added that my brother and I have to come along. This was getting curious by the minute. I breathed in and out. While in the lair I saw another shark, an orca, manta ray combined with alien blood and of course a swordfish. I got my sword out, but Ripster said that they're the good guys too. Then I heard their story.


End file.
